Love and War
by fanficwritter tee
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang meet and make new friends. Then everything goes horribly, horribly wrong. Will the gang make it out alive or will they all parish? Read to find out!
1. two newbies

Hi everyone, it's me Tee. I just wanted everyone to know that this is my first fanfic, so if it looks wrong and weird it's because it's my first. My beginnings will get better though with time. I want you to review each chapter after reading them and give me constructive criticism. (Not hurtful criticism though) Also I want you to like it. I like to talk weird so do not mind it. I dedicate this chappers to my BFFS in the whole wide world Sara, Brianna, and Layla, they gave me ideas and helped me to start this chapper. Thanks GUYS!

OK on to the story. Kagome and the gang are in my story. There will be love and maybe some new characters. The first few chapters will be a little short, but once I start getting into the main plot they will get longer.

By the way: / means scene jumping. *means thought*(means action). And do I really need to tell you what these mean "".

**Disclaimer:Cops: (Breaking down my room door) HA HA Tee we've caught you now. You're going to jail for a really long time for plageraism.**

**Me: Who? Me? If you give me a chance and not take me to jail, I will tell everyone I own nothing.**

**Cops: No it's to late now. Muahahaha!**

**Me: *while puting me in handcuffs* I own nothing. Review!**

/

Kagome sat at her computer desk in her room looking up at her ceiling. She was waiting for her online best friend to email her back. Her friend was Misa from America. She's an orphan now and lives in an orphanage. Kagome was currently thinking about what she could do to help.* Maybe we can sense her something. No we already done that. Maybe we can go visit her. No that would not work. (Sitting up suddenly with the look of a bright idea in her eyes) We can adopt her. Yeah we can, I've always wanted a sister.

(Just then an email came). (reading the email) * Hi Kagome, it's nice to hear from you. I still hate every brick and stone here. I just wish I could get away from here, so how was your day?*

(starting to type)* I just had an idea. Why doesn't my mom adopt you?*

* SURE I WOULD LOVE THAT, THAT WOULD BE TOTALLY WICKED!*

* I'll ask my mom first, then we'll go from there.*

*Ok, you do that first. talk to you tomorrow.*

*Talk to you tomorrow*

She sat in her chair a little while longer, thinking about how she was going to ask her mom to adopt Misa. Getting up she walked down her room, down to the kitchen. She wasn't suprised when her mother was down stairs, already starting on dinner.

"Hi mom, can I ask you something?"

" You just did, but go ahead ask another."

"Can you adopt a sister for me?"

Her mom stopped, a little shocked from the question, then continued working before answering." Sure tell me what kind of sister you would like."

"I want Misa to be my sister. You know what she is going through now. She just lost both her parents to murder and serving death by lethal injection and her little brother was also murdered so all thats left is her. She turned a little dark in the inside and changed her personality a little but would still be the perfect sister."

"OK, I'll see if we can keep her here with us."

" Thanks mom for everything."

" You're welcome. Now go and tell Souta #I'm pretty sure this is spelled right# to get ready to eat dinner in five minutes."

"OK mom."

After eating, Kagome went up stairs to send the email confirming that Misa will be adopted. The next day after school, Kagome packed her giant yellow bag to take with her to the Feudal Era of Japan. She packed necessary things like food, bottles of water, and her homwork. When she was finished packing, she went to the well and jumped in. Immediately after jumping in a bright white light surrounded her, engulfing her in the light. She was filled with warmth before being dropped off gently on the other side. She looked up and there waiting for her was all her friends Shippou, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Santo. Inuyasha held his hand to help her out, but he had to ruin this beautiful moment with his big mouth.

"Hi everyone."

" What took you so long wench, any longer and I would have to come and get you." He said in false anger. Then he looked over at Kagome and when he turned to run, it was to late.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit." There was a huge crater in the ground where Inuyasha was but she was still fuming. He was muttering curses at her." Stop calling me wench, use my name Ka-go-me. Get it. I'll make sure that you're in a deeper hole than you are in now." She stormed off leaving Inuyasha, being closely followed by Sango and Shippou. Miroku spoke up once they left.

" Inuyasha when are you going to learn to call Lady Kagome by her name."

" When are you going to learn to stop being a lecher." By now the rosary had worn off and he was up trying to stretch his back now.

"Point taken."

/

From her spot, high above them all, she watched them interact with each other.*Hmm this will be easier than I thought. I can't wait to get my turn but now it's Kikyo's turn. Don't kill them yet lets wait until the rest of our pawns come. Remember they're not all here yet.* Just then young face showed up.

"You're being called upon in sector 4." She smiled in his face. The young face turned and walked away. As soon as he left another person walked in.

" Anxious are we."

"Yes but you know anxiety is the silent killer." She kissed his cheek.

/

A giant gust of wind came through the village. Kagome rolled her eyes, it was probably just Koga again here to claim his undying love. She stood behind Inuyasha as Koga stopped in front of them.

" Mutt get away from my woman."

" As if she is your woman flea bag." He turned his attention to Kagome.

"Sorry, Kagome, I haven't came and visited you in a while."

"Really it's OK, I don't really mind."*Now if you would just leave.* Her thoughts where interrupted by someone gripping her hands.

" Kagome I must leave now if yo-" Inuyasha stepped in the way.

"Let go of her!" He screamed.

"Out of the way Mutt, let me talk to Kagome."

"No way in Hell. Leave now and I won't have to hurt you."

" Fine lets have it your way." Kagome stepped in between them.

" Koga I will never be your woman so please leave now."

"I will Kagome." He turned to away." I love you Ka-"

Craasshh!

He ran straight into a tree. As Koga got out of his daze, he picked up what little dignity he had left and ran off almost tripping over the tree he had knocked over. Inuyasha and Kagome fell over laughing. After a minute of laughing Miroku, Sango, and Shippou came outside.

"What's so funny?" Shippou asked curiously.

"Koga... ran into...tree." Kagome said between giggles. Then she pointed to where it happened. Everyone got the jest of it and started giggling, soon everyone was laughing on the ground. As the laughing died out, Kagome thought of her friend that's going to be adopted. She realized that she hadn't told him than she was going to tell them now.

"Guys I'm going to adopt my friend from America. It'll take a couple of months to get her here so I'll be here for that long, but Inuyasha I want you to not come to my time until I've had a chance to tell her her about all this."

" Kagome what is America and what does adopting mean?" Shippou asked her after jumping into her arms.

"America is a place in my time very far across a huge ocean" She waited for everyone to nod, when they did she continued." Adopting someone means to get someone that doesn't have any more family members and take them into your home."

"So you're going to adopt her to be your sister because she is all alone." Shippou asked, Kagome nodded.

/

Misa sat at her desk in her shared room with her best friend and roommate. Almost two months have gon by. She looked up at the ceiling* I will finally have a home, but I will have to leave my friend. I leave in approximately 3 days.* Just then her roommate came in and plopped down on the bed.

"Detention again huh, Akira?"

" Yeah, I don't know what it is with me and teachers. I guess that they just don't like me."

" Let me guess you were sleeping during class."

" No I was the one who blew up the biology class today. Oh and if my lab partner winds up dead, just know that it was me."

"OK then, we are leaving this hellhole in three days."

" Three days, why hasn't no one told me"

*Because no one knows.* "Because I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Woohoo we're leaving! I'm going to start packing now." She started pulling out her suitcases and started packing them. Misa sat there thinking.* I hope Mrs. Higurashi( hopefully this is spelled right) doesn't mind the extra girl. I'll call her later to see if she can adopt Akira too.

/

**(In the courtroom) Judge: How do you plea? **

**Me: Not guilty.**

**Judge: From what I see you are guilty. Right here. You will be sentenced to 20 years in jail or pay $20,000,000,000.**

**Me: What?!**

**Judge: Until either is done, your story will be turned over to Misa.**

**Me and Misa: WHAT?!**

**Me: Fine I will pay the money. (Pulls out checkbook, grumbling as she did so, she signed the check and hands it over)**

**Misa: Where did you get that money?**

**Me: Remember when I was selling all those things. One of the things was the Judge's favorite antique collections.**

**Misa:That explains why he doesn't like you.**

**Me:Guess so. For more craziness like this, review!**


	2. Meeting the gang

OK people this is chap2. Thanks to everyone who reveiwed, I especially thank MISS NOBODY GUEST you were the first to review. I also want you to know that I will update once a week. I want you all to know that I want you to read all of my chapters because I will try to update a new chapter every week. I actually wrote this chapter in the freezing cold, see how much I love writing . Its spring break here and here I am freezing. Also I'm remodeling a homeless house, that indeed was ruined by homeless people. Wow I'm busy. I just came back from an awesome them park and have to get ready for a huge test. This chp was only written in a week because when I'm bored, which is alot of the time, I automatically write. OK on to the chp, its about Misa and Akira meeting Kagome and whole gang within a short period of time.

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but my characters and ideas.**

/

* The time is finally here. We're finally leaving here today, Ms. Higurashi( please tell me this is spelled right.) is coming from Japan to pick Akira and me. from this hellhole.* (there was a knock on the door then a voice after it).

"Girls, time to go. Ms. Higurashi is here." The owner said in her deep mannish evil voice. As soon as they heard the news they got their bags and ran out to Ms. Higurashi.

" Hi . We're ready to go." They said in harmony

/

**With Kagome and the others:**** The next day**

"Inuyasha, my friend Misa is coming tomorrow. Plus I have school and I want to show her around. Just give me three days without you showing up bring me back here. I'll have to tell her so just give me a three days, alright." Kagome explained. Everyone nodded and Inuyasha decided that she could go since he was outnumbered anyway.

/

**With Misa, Ms. Higurashi, and Akira.**

They were in the plane flying of Japan, getting ready to land.

"Girls look!"Ms. Higurshi told the girls. Both the girls looked out but Misa pulled back. She really hated hights but Akira continued to look out.*I'm finally home* The plane landed and they got into Ms. Higurashi 's SUV. They went home to an already waiting Kagome and Souta. When they walked through the door, Kagome was suprised at first to see three people but was happy that she got two new sisters.

"Hi Misa." Kagome said as sh hugged her.

"Hi Kagome, this is Akira, my friend from forever."

"Hi Akira." As she went over to hug her too.

"Hi Kagome. Its nice to be home"

"Its good to have you here, let me show you to your rooms." They went up stairs and turned the corner to Misa's room. It was a purple bed, wood grain dresser, and desk. Leaving Misa in her new room they went next door to Akira's new room it was like Misa's except it was dark blue where the purple was.

" It was originally a guest room it will b eyour room and if you do not like the color we can change it..." Kagome began.

"I absolutly love the colors and would change them for anything."

"OK you love them. Do you need help unpacking or anything?" Akira nodded.

It took thirty minutes, but they got it done. Then they went down to dinner and after dinner went straight to bed because after all they did have school.

**The next day:**

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed someone from the bathroom. Then they stepped out the bathroom, Misa was in her school uniform. Oh how she hated extremely short skirts."Why is my skirt so short?!" She asked no one in particular.

Kagome spoke up first, "It's the school uniform thats all."

"I'm not going any where in this."

"I actually like my uniform a little."

"Girls come and get breakfast."

"Well I guess I have no choice now, I have to go to school." After eating breakfast they went out to go to school. After getting to school, though they were bambarded by Kagome's three friends.

"Hi Kagome, are you able to talk with your laringitus?"

"Kagome how are you feeling?"

"You're not sick are you?"

"Your throat is not hurting is it?" The questions were asked right after each other and the questions were asked as if the two new girls were not even there. Then they were noticed. Rudely.

"Um excuse me do you mind? We are trying to talk here." One of them asked.

Kagome then decided to answer," I mind these are my new friends and you all didn't even notice they were there until a few seconds ago. Now if you don't mind I will show them to their new classes." She left them there shocked.

"Thanks for standing up for us." Misa said first.

"Yea thanks." Akira said.

/

**That night: With Inuyasha**

He ran he didn't even know why he running but he was. He wanted to see her again. Just see her that was all. He got to the well and jumped in. He was engulfed by the warm blue bright light. He got out on the other side and climbed out of the well. He got into the tree heels sealed to over five hundred years before. He seen her, she was in the room with two other girls. Since he hadn't seen them before he decided that they were the friends from America. He fell asleep.

/

**The next day:**

Inuyasha went back to the Feudal Era. That was a mistake.

"What were they like? What did they look like? Can I go? What were their clothes like?" Each question was coming a mile a minute. Inuyasha covered his ears but it didn't help. So he ran off towards the village. The guys started to go off after him but Sango stopped them.

"I think we have all aggravated him." Sango stated when he was out ear shot.

"But I really wanted to know what Kagome's new friends are like." Shippou said. "Wait I can, she left me a shard so that I can visit when I want to."

"Maybe I should get that." Miroku said.

"Nope she said specifically not to give it to you." He walked over to the well and hoped in. * This feels weird.* He got to the other side and turned into a giant pink bubble and floated to the top. Then he changed back and walked to the door that Kagome had told him about. As soon as he opened the door she was there. She was there with two other people. The two people looked at him and were surprised by his cuteness.

" Aahh who is this little bag a candy?" They asked the same time. Kagome turned around to see Shippou standing in the door. She tried to get him to come to her but it was to late. They already saw the tail.

"Is that tail real?" Akira asked. Kagome shook her head but then Misa pulled it.

"Ooowww!" He screamed. *Well I guess I will have to tell them now.*

"This is Shippou..." She began. She told them all about the Fuedal Era. They became more interested in it. Then Shippou told the story of why he was there too. They wanted to know if they could come too. Kagome went upstairs to grab her giant yellow bag, she packed it and prepared to jump through the well. She called her mom to tell her to tell the school she had the flu happy to have a normal sickness. Then jumped through the well with dropped two of her shards when she jumped in the well. The two girls looked at them then put them in their pockets and went and sat in the house.

"Are staying here?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so." They went upstairs, Misa got her purple pack that is slightly smaller than Kagome's and started packing food, a lavender body set and loafers, and clothes and a medical pack. Akira got her blue bookbag then packed it with necessary things like food and water. They both packed Then they changed their clothes. Misa changed into a purple t-shirt, black cargo pants and hat. Akira changed into, capris, a blue t-shirt, and a cargo hat. They walked out to the well, they each got a shard then jumped in. The light was different for them, it was new. They got to the other side of the well and climbed out. Kagome was there on the other side.

"What are you two doing here?!"She yelled the question.

"Why can't we be here?" Misa countered."You're here." Both Sango and Miroku were thinking about the two new girls in front of them. Figure out whose is whose.

*Well you can tell they are from Kagome's time*

*I like the shirts, they fit in all the right places but their pants are not too flattering. Its a good thing I get an idea.*

"Because I-" Cough, cough. Miroku butted in."Oh yea Misa, Akira, this is gang, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha this is Misa and Akira." Miroku moved over to where the two new girls were standing. He put his hands on their shoulders then slid them down. Sango's hand twitched then she seen him grope. Both of the girls froze but before Sango could get to him the both slapped him at the same time then continued to hit him yelling at while doing so.

"Don't ever do that again!" Everyone shook their heads. Shippou talked first.

"Serves him right." Everyone agreed. When the two girls stopped, they continued their earlier conversation.

"Now that you've met everyone, I think that you both should go back." Kagome said.

"No, we are staying. Misa and I can take care of ourselves. We have trained in combat." Misa said.

"Really?" Inuyasha questioned. Misa nodded. Since Kagome knew that they could be stubborn she decided.

" Fine you can stay." The two girls had happy faces, they jumped up and down.

"Yaaayyyy!" They both said at the same time.

/

She watched the scene from her spot above them all. She smiled to herself then looked over.

" All the pawns are here, love, its almost time to play the game." He smiled then nodded. The game was ready to begin.

/

**Me: Woohoo, another chapter done.**

**Miroku: Why did I get hit so many times.* Rubs his cheek while groping me***

**Me: *Slaps him* Thats why. *Then decides to slap him again***

**Miroku:If you want me to stop getting hit unconscious please reveiw.**

**Me: Knowing your personality thats not going to happen, but reveiw anyway.**

**Sango****: *Poofs into conversation* MIROKU!**

**Miroku: *Starts to run* Please reveiw for my life. *Sango gave chase***


	3. kidnappers

Hi guys, well there were some reviews. Makes a sad face, why do you guys not review? Why? Suddenly turns happy. Thanks FallenFan77 for reveiwing and you guys have to read her stories they are awesome. I love taking in any requests that you may have, Any way this chapter is about Sesshomaru meeting Misa and Akira. Uh oh, what'll happen?

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: What do I own?**

**Fans:Everything!**

**Me:Really!**

**Fans:No.**

**Me: Aaaww.**

/

They were out in the fields. Rin was busy making Jaken pretty while Sesshomaru-sama was off some where again. Jaken was starting to get fed up with it.

"Stop it Rin!" He yelled at her. She looked like she was going to cry. She pouted out her bottom lip and quivered it. She was doing "the face". Jaken accidentally looked at face and instantly felt bad. "Alright you can finish making me 'pretty'." She turned around instantly happy to have had her way

"Ok." She replied happily. A few hours later Rin became bored Sesshomaru-Sama had yet to come back and it was starting to get late. Then he appeared holding something small.

" Here you go Rin. I brought you the small kitsune to entertain yourself."

"Yay, thank you Lord Sesshomaru." He set the small cage on the ground then got out the fish he had brought. Shippo was in the cage still holding the crayons and coloring book Kagome had given him. Rin peeped into the cage, at the site of her, Shippo went over to where she was.

"Hi Rin."

"Hi Shippou, Rin wants to know what Shippo-chan has with him." She said pointing to the things that he carried.

"Oh these, these are crayons and this is a coloring book." He said while holding them out for her to see. "Kagome got them from her little brother in her era." Rin nodded trying to understand while he spoke.

" They look very fun. Can Rin play with them?"

"Sure." He handed them over and explained what to do. After she stopped being amazed by all the pretty colors they made, she began to color the pages beautifully. As Rin colored, Shippo sat in the cage* I hope that Kagome finds me soon I miss her already.*

/

Kagome woke up the next morning, something wasn't right. She looked around everyone was there, then after a sudden realization, she screamed. Shippou was missing. The scream woke everyone up. Inuyasha looked up and at Kagome.

" Why did do that, wench?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was so busy looking for Shippou she didn't even notice what he called her.

"Lady Kagome, what's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"Shippou's gone."

"What?! That can't be, he was here with us last night." Sango said as she started looking for him too.

"Feh, he probably went to the bathroom or so-" He stopped suddenly. Kagome noticed the stopping.

"What is it? Do you smell Shippou?" He shook his head.

"Worst, Sesshoumaru." Then he took off in the direction he smelled him being followed by the rest of the group. They reached the opening where they where met with a waiting Sesshoumaru. Misa was instantly in boy candy land.

"I see the best candy bar."Akira and Kagome burst out laughing and after explaining it to Sango, she joined in on the laughter, leaving the boys in the dark.

"What is the meaning of the pathetic word?" Sesshoumaru asked very annoyed.

"Let go of Shippou and we will tell you." Misa tried.

"So you think I would really I would stoop down to your level for answers?"

" It was worth a try."

/

**Sesshoumaru:* Poofs out of his scene*That didn't really happen.**

**Me:Yes it did and this is my story. Go back to your spot. * Sesshoumaru walked back to his spot in the scene. Grumbling something as he did so.* Back to the story then now that the complaint is over.**

/

This is my first fight scene everyone, Please don't be upset with it.

"Give Shippou back now!" Inuyasha yelled with his sword drawn. He prepared to bring it down on Sesshoumaru when he brought out his Tokijin and blocked it. Sesshoumaru then parried and Inuyasha blocked it. Inuyasha then used Kaze no Kizu which Sesshoumaru dodged perfectly.

From the side lines:

"Doesn't he ever do anything else?" Misa asked.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"She means does he ever do any other moves." Akira piped up.

"Nope that's pretty much it."

"We'll have to show him so new moves, won't we Akira" She nodded. Noticing that kagome had rescued Shippou. Then they heard a scream, a little girls scream. Sesshoumaru stopped fighting and ran off in the direction of the scream. Everyone ran after him until the ran into another clearing. A kid was attacking a little frog demon and a little girl.

"Kohaku, is that you?" Sanho asked looking at her little brother. He looked like her brother but he didn't act like him. His eyes were glassed over, like he didn't have a soul anymore. Kohaku then looked at her, put away the weapon that he had over his head, and then he ran off being followed by Sango and Miroku.

"Kohaku, that's Sango's brother, right?" Kagome nodded. Just then there was a flash of light then a giant white rat demon appeared. He looked from Kagome to Misa to Rin. Trying to decide which one had the shards.

"Where are the jewel shards?" He yelled at Rin. Misa hid her behind her back as the rat demon lunged at them only to be stopped by Sesshoumaru.

"Run." He tole them and whn the complied he went on to fight him but as soon as the rat got there he left. Seshoumaru followed after the girls also being followed by the rest of the group.

With the girls that ran:

They ran until they were out of breath, then they had to fight. Misa pulled out her katana and told Rin to hide somewhere safe. The rat appeared again in front of her and lunged again. She dodged and cut off his hand which just reattched itself. This time she parried and he dodged but she got him clear in the gut. He collected a lot of energy and prepared to throw it in the direction of Rin. Misa ran in that direction but the energy ball never came.

/

Sesshomaru ran into clearing just in time to use his poison claw to chop off both of his arms. Misa just shielded Rin and tried to protect her with her life. Sesshomaru made quick work of the rat using only his poison claw so that he couldn't put himself back together. Soon after fininshing the rat off, the rest of the group came in the clearing. Inuyasha with Kagome on his back leading them.

"Why the hell did you leave in the middle of a battle?!"Inuyasha yelled until he noticed a dead rat, a shaking Rin, and Misa rocking her. Misa yelled back at him." Shut up and watch your mouth!" Then she continued to rock Rin as she continued to shake.

/

After calming Rin down and explaining the story to everyone, Rin decided to play with Shippou some more. The girls decided to cook dinner and at the sound of dinner Inyasha instantly asked "Are we having ramen?" Misa shook her head."Nope we are having vegetable LO MEIN for dinner." Everyone, excluding Sesshomaru, looked confused and interested at the same time. Misa set to work cooking the vegetables and the noodles and a few minutes later the dinner was ready to eat. She got out bowls and eating utensils and gave everyone a bowl. Everyone tried it and istantly loved it.

"Misa-san your cooking is delicious." Miroku and Sango said at the same time.

"It was nothing." She said then was about to eat some more when she noticed Sesshoumaru wasn't eating. She got up and fixed him some of the food the took it to him. When she got over to where he was under a tree, he just glanced over at her then turned back.

"I won't be needing your food."

"Everyone needs to eat."

"I will not be needing your food."

"You maybe royalty but I will treat you just like everyone else. NOW EAT!" He narrowed his eyes at her and she did the same. Then he turned back and she knew she had won. She set the food down next to him and walked off. After making sure she was gone and no one was watching, he took a extremely small bite. He found it delicious, though it was a bit cold. He continued to eat it like that.

Back near the campfire:

By the time Misa was back at the campfire everyone that was paying attention to the conversation was now tuned back into their own. When she sat down Kagome asked,"What's was with that?"

"Don't ask."Then she grabbed her MP3 player and beg to listen to music. Rin came over to her and tapped her lightly on the arm. Misa stopped her music and pulled off her earphones.

"Yes Rin-chan."

"Rin wanted to know what Misa-san was doing."

" I'm listening to music, the only way you can listen to the music is through the these." She said while pointing to each item as she continued to explain every item. Rin nodded meaning that she understood and that she could move on.

"Misa-san can Rin listen to the music?"

"Sure Rin-chan." Misa placed the earphones on Rin's head and flipped until she found Fireworks by Katy Perry. Rin listened until the song ended the whole time squealing with joy. When the song was over Rin returned the headphones and ran off to play with Shippou some more.

/

Later with the kids tired, Rin and Misa wrapped in Misa's blanket and Shippou and Kagome wrapped in Kagome's sleeping bag, with everyone asleep (still excluding Sesshoumaru) a dark figure slipped under his nose and kidnapped both kids.*Sorry kids, I really don't want to do this*

/

Earlier that day:

"Naraku you have a visitor."

"Send them in."

"Yes sir." The visitor walks in and sits on the floor before him.

"Naraku I have a proposition for you and it could be beneficial for you." He perked up some, he was always looking for beneficial.

"I'm listening." She continued.

"All you have to do is murder that Inuyasha gang."

/

**Me: Woohoo! Anyone getting the idea of the story and are you enjoying it.**

**Sesshy: I don't remember any of this.**

**Me: Good.**

**Sesshy:What did you do?**

**Me:(Looks around slyly) I need five reviews for the next chapter. (Sesshoumaru still looks shocked and scared) Also candy bar means extreme hottie.**


	4. One step closer

**Hi guys, I'm really happy that you guys like it and thanks for not sending flames. I'm also taking constructive critisim and requests. Also I'm am totally in love two stories: 1) What is to be expected and 2) Dead inside but still alive, both by FallenFan77, if you haven't read them already, read them. They are two totally awesome stories written with a lot of here's the thing, turning serious, I need to at least get five reviews or I will be forced to stop. Oh and you guys might want to remember that Sesshoumaru can grow out his tail and retract it and he has both of his arms.**

**Sesshoumaru:*poofs into a/n* You better review or else we will find you.*he said with a snarl.***

**Me:Stop Sesshoumaru. If I don't I won't be able to write again.*Starts crying* You guys' reviews get me going, so please review.**

**Sesshoumaru:*leans over and whispers* Good one.**

**Me:*Looks around suspiciously then looks at audience, now all have angry faces* I think they heard you.**

**Sesshoumaru: You think.**

**Me:*chuckles nervously* um...please review. * Ran off stage after grabbing Sesshoumaru and pratically dragging him off stage***

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned anything besides my original characters you, my fans, would be this first to know.**

/

Misa woke up to screaming again. This time Misa was mad, she was in the middle of a really good dream before getting up. She was so mad she whirled on the first person she seen which was, at the moment, Sesshoumaru.

"Who. woke. me. up." She said with a tone that had everyone in her area scared.

"Misa-" Kagome said getting brave.

"Stop waking me up in the morning, it is too early and I will get up when I feel like it.!"

"Misa-" Sango tried

"You interupt me one more tim-, where's Rin?" She asked Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru sadly couldn't hear her due to the ringing in his highly sensitive ears from her yelling. He walked away, he needed peace for a little while.

"That's what we have been trying to tell you!" Kagome yelled at her. "Someone took both of the kids while we were sleeping." Misa suddenly looked pale, considering that she had just finished yelling, and even more shocked. She yelling and looking for them.

"Inuyasha can't you smell them?" Misa asked Inuyasha.

" Feh, I've tried. There's nothing but old scents." Just then a mushroom popped up from the ground. It was screaming "help me, help me" with tears in its eyes. Then another popped up and another all in a row as if giving them directions.

"It must be Shippou!" Kagome exclaimed."He must be trying to tell us something. Let's follow them." She said picking up her already packed bag.

/

Rin woke up to the dark and coldness. She looked around but couldn't see anyone but Shippou. She got up to learn about where they were. She walked around figuring out that they were in some sort of cave like place. She tried walking through the opening only to find that she would just bounce back in. Then she seen Shippou began to wake up, she ran over to him to see if he needed any help. He sat up slowly and asked,"Where's Kagome?" Rin shrugged."Rin doesn't know where anyone is and Rin cannot find a way out." He nodded. Then he got up and they started searching again for another way out, still no luck. They sat down again and waited.* Guys Please find us*

"Ahh, it seems that you to are awake. Good." Naraku said while stepping in the room.

"What do you want?" Shippou said biting off towards the end.

"Oh, nothing, just some bait for my trap." Both of their eyes widened in fear."Kagura take these to back to near their friends, when they're asleep and leave a scent trail behind then bring those two back, got it!"

"Yes milord." She said while backing out. When she left she went to talk to Kohaku." Kohaku."

"Yes, Kagura."

"Go and watch the kids since you brought them here."

"Yes, Kagura"

/

"Can either one of you two smell them?" Kagome asked.

"Nope and to make matters worse the trail ends here." Everyone groaned.

"Well since it is almost night time why don't we set up camp and rest to continue our search tomorrow?"Miroku sugessted everyone nodded in agreement. They set up camp and began making dinner. Inuyasha let out a small growl. Everyone looked at him. Kagome asked," What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"I smell-" Then Koga came running up, leaving behind a trail of dust, to clasp Kagome's hands in both of his.

"Kagome, my love, I have returned." Koga said while still holding her hands.

"Oh Koga, hi." Kagome smiled. Once the dust cleared Akira had got a look at Koga. She ended up in candyland. Inuyasha was in between them in a flash. He was in Koga's face, pushing Kagome behind him.

"Stay away from her, maggotbreath."

"Who are you calling maggotbreath, fleabag." Inuyasha pulled out a transformed Tetsusaiga and pointed it at Koga. Koga jumped back just as Inuyasha swung his sword. Kagome twitched, she was starting to get tired of this and with the children still missing.

" Inuyasha, sit boy," There was now a crater where he was standing he was muttering curses into the dirt, " and Koga if you don't quit fighting I will be forced to create a beads of subjugation necklace for you too." He quickly sat down. Everyone around them began to snicker. Even Sesshoumaru had a smirk. Then Koga looked around and noticed someone was missing."Hey where's Shippou?"They spent an hour relaying the story to about the missing kids. After coming to a decision, Koga decided to stay and help search for the two missing kids. Then he started talking blindly about his pack, he went on for while before he realized that Kagome had gone. Akira had gotten up, after she left, walked over to Koga and asked if he would tell her more about his pack because they were her favorite animal. He grinned and told her about her pack and why he was searching for Naraku. She listened eagerly and asked question occasionally when needed. She was his most eager listener and he continued to tell her more. They went to sleep in the early morning leaning on each other.

With Inyasha and Kagome:

After walking to Inuyasha to see if he was alright from that inccident frome earlier, they began to talk about other things. Right now they were talking about the kids. Kagome sat at the base of the tree that Inuyasha was in. He jumped down, picked her up(bridal-style), and jumped back into the tree. Kagome spoke first.

"Inuyasha, do you think we will ever find the kids?" He looked at her, a little shocked by the question. He didn't know how to answer, so he just pulled her over into her lap and wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked her as she began to cry about never seeing Shippou again.

With Sesshoumaru and Misa:

She was sleeping on the ground next to Sesshoumaru because they were talking. She shifted and her head landed on Sesshoumaru's shoulder he looked down at her and wrapped his super silky tail around her for warmth and laid his head on hers and went to sleep.

With Sango and Miroku:

They were sleeping rather close to each other by the fire.

/

Kagura flew over to their campsite with the kids. She slowed down enough so that their scent would leave a trail. Then she flew back to Naraku's castle, just as slow.

/

The next morning Akira woke up leaning on Koga. She looked around at the others and what she saw was so adorable. She seen Misa sleeping on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, with his head resting on hers. They seemed so peaceful. Then she looked over to her left and seen Inuyasha and Kagome up in a tree. Kagome sitting in Inuyasha's lap her head against his chest and his on her shoulder. She woke up Sango and Miroku, after taking some pictures, and showed them the two adorable couples were sleeping. Then they decided to play a prank on them by taking a lot of things that made noise amd banging them together. The two couples woke up istantly. Inuyasha and Kagome fell out the tree and Sesshoumaru and Misa jumping up, which failed miserably forgetting that they were wrapped up together, Misa fell and kneed Sesshoumaru's tail into the ground causing him to yelp. The two couples that woke them sat there and laughed while Misa untangled herself from his tail. Then Inuasha and Sesshoumaru went high alert everyone noticed this and asked," What is it?"

They both responded at the same time," Its the kids." Everyone hurried up and packed everything from camp up. Once done they ran after the smell, the ran for some time after stopping a few miles outside a barrier to discuss a battle plan. Then with the battle strategie discussed they walked through the barrier, knowing it was a trap. After walking through the barrier they were met by Kagura. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Misa all pulled out their katanas. Kagome pulled out her Yumi. Akira pulled out her shinai and Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu. Kagura just plled out her fan and told them, " I do not wish to fight you." Then she turned around and walked inside. They all fallowed through the door only to thrown into 4 black holes.

/

**Me: Sorry guys for taking too long updating and giving you guys a suckish chapter. I promise though the next chapters will be absolutly awesome.* See the gang walk in* Where have you all been?**

**Akira: We just finished reading FallenFan77's stories, you were right it is awesome.**

**Me: I know right.**

**Kagome: We were about to see if we can go hang wth her for a little while.**

**Me: Ooo, let me come too.* Turns to audience* Review! *Then runs after group, stops* Oh and Katana: sword**

**Yumi: Bow**

**Shinai: a bamboo staff* starts running again***


	5. Misa and Sesshoumaru's test

**Well hi guy fifth chapter in a couple of hours, wow. This is my Misa and Sesshoumaru chapter. They will probably ne on the short side. Hope ya'll enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: She don't own Inuyasha, no movies or songs...**

**Me: Shut up! They get it.* Starts grumbling* Newbies. Yea this intern is about to get fired.*At that the disclaimer secretary shut up* Now on to the story.**

/

Misa woke up and looked around, she noticed that she seemed to be in a glass room. She looked down and seen Rin sleeping, she tried shaking her, no luck. Then she tried again a little harder, still no luck. Then once more a little bit more harder, nothing.

_Its no use child, the girl is under a spell._

_Who are you?_

_Look across from you._

She looked and noticed a girl that looked just like her doing everything she did.

_Maybe if I yell-_

_Don't no one will be able to hear you._

_Why am I here? _

_This is you test to see if your love is strong, better hope you pass. Oh and another thing you see that sand time that's how long your_

_boyfriend has to get her and save you._

She looked at it then gathered Rin in her arms and rocked her, trying to bring comfort to herself.*Please hurry Sesshoumaru, there isn't much time*

/

Sesshoumaru looked around, after realizing he was just in the forest he tried usimg his senses to find the two girls. Only to now know that his senses were dulled. He looked up and seen a castle in the distance, from where he was it looked blue. He ran as fast as he could towards it. Oce he arrived at it he realized that it was clear. He could see that Rin and Misa were there.+Duh glass+

He ran all the way to the highest room in htallest tower to them. He burst through the door and walked right towards Misa and Rin.

/

Misa saw him run in and as soon as she say it was him she gently put down Rin and went over to the glass. Then she seen Naraku pop up.

"Aahh, the prince has come to save the princess. How touching."

"What do you want?"

" Just came to tell you a few thimgs thay you should know. You may want to take your time choosing the right one because if you don't you will never see them again." Sesshoumaru looked at his sword, Tensaiga. "Don't even think about it, it's under a charm." He pulled out his Tokijin and lumged at Naraku, who skillfully dodged but not before saying, " You may want to hurry dear prince time is running out." Just then water started filling up both rooms. He walked over to the wrong cage and prepared to pull out his poison claw when somethong caught his eyes. Matter of fact, it was the eyes they continued to flash red, she shut her eyes hoping he didn't notice, but it was too late. He had already walked over to the other room where the water was already up tp her knees and she was holding Rin. He quickly used his poison claw to melt the glass and water came out. He ran in and put his arms around them both. Rin finally woke up just as a black hole apeared under them and swallowed them all. They all landed on the other side on the ground, where Kilila was waiting to take the children to safety. They hugged Rin and put her on the back of the two-tailed demon cat.

" Rin we need you to go with Kilila." Misa told Rin.

"Is Misa-san, Sesshoumaru-sama, or Shippou-chan coming with Rin?" The little girl asked.

"Shippou-san, will be with soon but right now, you have to go right now."

"Okay but you must promise Rin that you will come back." The two adults looked at each other then nodded then they said at the same time,"We promise." They each hugged her again then watched her fly away on Kilila. When she was out of view they went and sat down, holding each other, waiting for the rest to come out.

/

**Me:So how'd you like it. Please tell me.**

**Sesshoumaru:*comes up and hugs her* I hope we passed.**

**Me: I think we did.**

**Sesshoumaru:You want to sign off.**

**Me: Sure, Please review.*Turns around and grabs his hand and walks away. Leans her head on his shoulder***


	6. Sango and Miroku's test

**Konnichiwa, friends I wanted you to know that this my Miroku/Sango chapter hope you guys enjoy it. Oh and for those of you guys who doesn't know it, I am Misa, Misa is me. I wanted you to know I love reviews especially those that help so when you review you guys can send in suggestions about my next chapter. I'm doing this on a half day so I really hope enjoy it. That's with any chaper you read so please, your suggestions are wanted. Also there may be a a question coming soon, like right now: name some battle music in your reviews. Make it really good songs thank you. Disclaimer Please get it right this time.**

**Disclaimer:Ok, yes ma'am. She does not own Inuyasha or any songs that she may use.**

/

Sango woke up, she looked around then realized that she was out in the forest. She heard rushing water and walked towards it. Once near the water she sat near the river, on her knees, cupped her hands under the water and brought it up to her mouth to sip. She seen smoke billowing up into the sky and she dubbed it as a village. She cheered up some*maybe Miroku and the others are there*She didn't want to waste time , she got up and ran towards the smoke.*Miroku you better not do anything lecherous.*

/

Miroku woke, the first thing he saw was a ceiling.*I must be in a hut* He turned his head and seen three women sitting near a fire pit in the middle of the room. He tried to sit up and at the sound of him getting up, three heads turned his direction. One of them addressed him," Are you awake?" He nodded. She said in her seductive voice she stood, being closely followed by the other two behind her. They all wore orangr kimonos with yellow obi's. They had on no shoes and their hair was done in loose curles. To be honest the only way to tell them apart would be their eyes. The first had brown does eyes, the second one had green almond eyes, and the third one has really light brown almond eyes. Once they neared where he was sitting they sat on their knees. He looked from one to the others then asked,"Might I ask the names of these beautiful women?" They giggled a little before answering. The first one spoke up," My name is Natsumi." Then the second," My name is Aki." Lastly the third one said, "My name is Maru."

"Those such beautiful names to go with those beautiful faces." They giggled some then shook Maru's hands and with his other hand touched her back, then he slowly started inching closer to her rear end to only get slapped by her. She was still twitching after she slapped him.

" You slap hard." He commented later. " Thank you." She said after giving him a cold compress. "Now do you mind telling me where I am?" Aki spoke up, talking in her seductive voice," You are in Kakunodate village, a place for women who have lost their loved ones." He nodded. Then he got ready to get up, " Sorry ladies but I must take my leave." They all gasped. Then Natsumi jumped in to his arms,"No don't go, you may get killed. There's a demon that is said to come out at this time of day." At that he sat down again, "Tell me more." While Natsumi kept him busy, the other two smirked.

/

Sango finally made to the village only to find that the village was full of women.*Yeah, he would most definately be here.* She walked around trying to get the attention of some one but every time she tried it was like no one could hear her. She even tried waving a hand in some one's face but they just walked through it. Now that last part shocked her, they had walked through her as if she wasn't there. So she had to walk on and find him on her own. She walked until she found a hut that was on the outskirts of the village. Going up to it, she peered into the window. She seen Miroku, with some girl in his lap(Natsumi) crying and him trying calm her with kisses all over her face. Tears stung the back of her eyes. Then she heard the words,"Sure I'll stay." Natsumi smirked at her while Miroku wasn't looking. She uttered the words,"Goodbye Miroku." before turning and running away, tears running freely down her face.*Its like he forgot about me*

/

He heard it as a faint whisper.

_"Goodbye Miroku."_

He hopped up. *That voice sounded like...Sango!* He ran to the door only to be stopped by the three girls.

"Please excuse me ladies, but I have to go."

"Sorry but we can't let that happen"

"Why not?"

"That would be against orders." They began to transform into one giant three headed, dragon demon. The dragon broke down the hut just because she was still growing. Miroku didn't fill like doing this right now, so he just took off the beads around his wind tunnel and sucked the beast into the viod. Then he ran off in the direction of the forest. He heard sniffling and ran in that direction, soon he found he on the ground scartched up from the woods some what malnurished. As he walked closer she leaves rustling and yells,"Leave me alone!" It's not like anyone can hear or see her.

" No Sango."

"Oh now you can see me."

"I know Sango, I used to ignore you, but now I see. I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?"

"After we defeat Naraku, will you marry me?"

"Of coarse!" They share a passionate kiss right before a black hole appeared under them and swallowed them. They ended up in the throne with an alert Misa and Sesshoumaru. After explaining everything that happened, Sango pulled Misa off to the side to explain the whole proposal to her, but made her promise not to tell anyone else.

/

**Me:Well, that the Sango and Miroku chapter hoped you like it.**

**Miroku and Sango: We liked it.**

**Me:I know you do. Also remeber the fight scene songs.**

**Sango:So what do we do know.**

**Sesshoumaru:We must wait for them, so for now get some rest.**

**Me: Okay.*Walks back to our cornor my arm around his waist, his arm around my shoulders. Sango and Miroku sit across from us and began cuddle. He snuggle into Sesshoumaru and begin to rest. Sesshy leans over and whispers in my ear.*Oh yea. Review.**


	7. Akira and Koga's test

**Please guys, I need those songs for my battle. Loan me some songs to use. This my Koga and Akira chapter. I'm getting excited and I'm the one who wrote it. Anyways guys I need you to review. It would make me very happy if you all reviewed. Also sorry for all the waiting. On to the story. Disclaimer take it away.**

**Disclaimer:Tee(a.k.a. Misa, o.w.k.a. the narrator for the story) does not own Inuyasha or any songs that she may use.**

**/**

Koga walked through the forest he was in. He was looking for... Kagome and mutt-faced Inuyasha (A/N*with a shocked face* Ouch, that hurts.) But he was most likely looking for Kagome more. The he looked up at the sky, it was clouded with dark grey clouds and in the distance he heard thunder.*I better find her before the storm gets closer* He wondered around more since his demonic senses were drastically weakened. Then he found her, she was in the middle of a clearing, unconcious. He hurried over to her just as the rain began to pour down.*I'm surprised that turd-breath isn't here.) He lifted her up and carried to shelter, which just happened to be a hut in another clearing not too far away. He set her down on the floor then turned to start a fire for both of the soaking people in the room. While his back was turned, the Kagome opened her eyes to reveal them as red.

/

Akira opened her eyes to see the ceiling of a cave, she looked around and noticed that she was all alone. She got up, after waiting about an hour and realizing that he wasn't coming, and went to search for him. She wandered for a while until finding herself in a clearing with a hut. She noticed smoke coming out of it and decided to go to it.

**/**

The "Kagome" began to stir and eventually woke up. She sat up and seen him, then she ran over to him. She hugged him and began to "cry" on his shoulder, eyes open flickering with red.

/

As Akira got closer she noticed a light coming out of it also. She accidentally stepped on a twig causing it to break. Inside the hut Koga heard the twig break and snapped up his head, the Kagome in there with him tensed up. He heard more foot steps then hopped up and ran towards the door. He walked outside and seen Akira. Akira looked at him, then with tear filled eyes she ran towards him, jumping at the last minute to land in his arms for a hug. He just looked down at the girl hugging him with a confused face. She seen him looking at her confused and asked, " What's wrong?" He Just looked at her then asked,"Do I know you?" She nearly fainted, then burst out laughing," Wow, good one." When he just continued to stare ar her, she got worried, "You mean you really don't remember me?" He just shook his head slowly. "It's me, Akira." When she still got nothing she just slide down to the ground and cried into her hands. He looked at the crying girl and spoke up,"I may not remember you, but you do look familiar. Have we met before?" She nodded her head then spoke, "Yes we've met before." Then she turned back and cried again. He couldn't explain it but seeing her cry pulled at his heartstrings, he reached up and wiped away those tears. Then Kagome came out of the hut with a katana in hand swinging it back and forward. "Hmmm, isn't this nice. She found him, alittle too early, but she found him nonetheless." She transformed into a charm demoness. Her hair turning red, the clothes turning into a short black and red kimono. Her sheath tied around her waist along with a battle axe. She still looked like Kagome but her brown eyes were now red and they held they desire to kill. Akira asked, " Who are you?" " I am Yuki, demoness of love and deceite." She lunged at them after replacing her katana with the battle axe, she swung but missed as Koga grabbed Akira and jumped out of the way. After landing behind a rock, his memories came back He looked down at Akira,"I remember you now." Then he gave her one of his genuine smiles and jumped off to fight the demoness. She swung her axe at him again but missed as Koga jumped on the wall and bounced punching her in the face. He brought up his leg for kick which she dodged by ducking but when she turned around she was met with his fist and sent flying towards Akira's hiding spot. The demoness got up and began to walk back towards the fight she used her deceit powers and made Koga was Akira at this though, because she had no weapon, she threw a rock at her head killing her. She got up and ran to Koga and hugged him."I think that we won this time." She said to him. A black hole appeared like everyone else's and took them back. Once they had arrived at the castle, they realized that two oher couples were there plus Kagura and Kanna. He growled and placed Akira behind him. Miroku and Sesshoumaru stepped up in front of him. Miroku spoke first," Calm down, they are to help us."

"Yes they here with some healing medicinal herbs and to show us my half brothers test." Koga relaxed a bit and took some of the fast healing paste offered and split it with Akira. They quickly felt their energy return and then turned to watch the scene through Kanna's mirror.

They seen a crying Kagome and a peaceful hanyou in the arms of-

/

**Kagome:Why did you stop? I wanted to know what happens next.**

**Me:You were there.**

**Kagome:I know but I like the way you tell it.**

**Me:*blushing* Thank you Kagome. So how did everyone like it?**

**Sesshoumaru:Whu do we have to work with Naraku's incarmations.**

**Me: Because they want to help us and we need all the help we can get.**

**Sessh:Fine I'll work woth them but I won't like it.**

**Me:Fine.**

**Koga: I liked it I get Akira in the end, I'm definatly happy.**

**Akira:Ditto here. If you want to see what happens next review.**

**Me: Yeah what she said.**


	8. Kagome and Inu's test Naraku!

**Well as you know this is my last couple chapter, Kagome and Inuyasha. In this chapter you will find out more about whose arms he was in, in the last chapter. Also in this chapter, I will include a flashback from the last chapter to remind you guys what happened but I will start from where it started. Do you guys understand? If not review or pm me. Oh, and thanks for those who answered my question, it really did help. Thanks goes out to those of you who reviewed and added me to your favorites and followed. Please keep reviewing GoldBlackmoonsLight and LOVE so sweet NEVER DIES. Disclaimer please.**

**Disclaimer:She does not own Inuyasha, just her OCs and ideas.**

/

_Flashback:_

_Miroku spoke first," Calm down, they are to help us."_

_"Yes they here with some healing medicinal herbs and to show us my half brothers test." Koga relaxed a bit and took some of the fast healing paste offered and split it with Akira. They quickly felt their energy return and then turned to watch the scene through Kanna's mirror._

_They seen a crying Kagome and a peaceful hanyou in the arms of-_

/

Inuyasha searched everywhere for Kagome, in caves, under rocks, just to name a few places. He searched for what seemed like days without stopping to rest or eat. He searched with only one thought going through his mind*I will find you Kagome, I will find you and protect you.* He continued to search.

/

Kagome woke up and found a priestess auora around her. She looked up and seen the priestess before her Kikyo sitting in a tree resting. Kikyo felt her awaken and glanced at her. "So you're awake." Kagome nodded then asked, "What do you want with me, do you know where Shippou is?" Kikyo just sat there."The kitsune is safe for now as for you both, you will be bait for Inuyasha." "Why? You know that no matter what he will come for either me or you, you didn't have to drag Shippou into this." Silence, then she responded," We need you to be ready for he will ne here soon." Suddenly something was wrapping around her then she was slammed into a tree. Then all she seen was black.

/

With Sess, &co.:

Everyone sat in separate areas in the room, both cuddling resting for the night. When they felt Naraku's incarnations comming they instantly stood at full attention and once they came into the room Sess. lunged at Kagura. Kagura gracefully dodged before speaking,"I did not came her to fight we came here to help." Miroku spoke."Why would we want your help?" "We have also brought meicinal herbs and we offer to let you watch your brother's test." She handed Sess the herbs for him to smell. Once he cleared the herbs he grave them to Sango to make in to a paste. Once they all had some paste a black hole appeared and Koga and Akira came out.(You guys know what hapenes here.) After they got Koga and Akira to calm down and gave them some of the medicine they gathered around Kanna's mirror to watch the show.

/

Inuyasha walked until he found a barrier. The barrier felt familiar. Then it him *Kikyo*. He stepped through the weakened barrier to where he could feel the auora. He walked on until he was in a clearing where only Kikyo was waiting for him. She ran over to him and put her hands around him."Hello, beloved." He slowly wrapped his arms aroud her."Hi Kikyo." Kagome woke up again tied to the Goshinboku. She looked at her surroundings, again, only to see Inuyasha in the arms of Kikyo sinking into the ground. She started yelling at Kikyo since she knew that she could stil hear her. "Kikyo, let him go NOW!" The ground under them was crumbling more and they began sinking faster. Kagome talked some more," Please let him go Kikyo." She hung head and began crying."Please let him go." The fresh tears rolled own her face, onto her clothes.

/

Back with Sess and co:

The three girls looked at the mirror with horror. Misa whispered to the other girls,"She must really love him to go through this much to save him." Sango nodded then whispered back," I would have done the same thing." Akira spoke up, " Kagome we just wamted you to k ow that we will be there for you no matter what." The other two girls nodded then said, " No matter what." The boys stood behind the girls watch the mirror with disgust on there faces. Miroku whispered to the other the other males," Inuyasha please be wise about your desicion. If you upset Lady Kagome, which you already have, you will make all the other ladies upset." "Is that true?" Koga asked. All three girls turned around to each male threatening to start crying. Koga answered his own question,"Yeah I guess it is true." They seen Inuyasha start sinking lower, Sango seeing Kagome upset and seeing the cause for it, began to open and close her fist, like she was getting ready to punch something or someone. Miroku eyed her carefully. Sess spoke" If that baka doesn't figure out everything soon I will happily kick his a-" Misa hugged him, Sango turned to hug Miroku, and Akira turned and hugged Koga. The guys looked at them mirror only to see Inuyasha who was almost fully covered jump out of the hole and run to the Goshinboku tree. All of the boys eyes widened.

/

With Inu and Kag:

Kagome was still crying and Inu was still sinking. Inu sniffed the air one last time and smelled something salty almost like tears but he didn't know who was crying. He looked down at Kikyo who wasn't crying but seemed rather content. *So if it's not her then it would have to be...Kagome.* He was almost completely swallowed by the hole. Right when it was about to close he jumped out just in time for just him to get out instead of him and Kikyo. Kikyo was sucked into hell as Inuyasha jumped to save Kagome. He went over the Goshinboku and felt the tree. He found something and using his claws he cut it. (Everything was easier since Kikyo was down in Hell.) With the rope cut, Kagome fel into Inuyasha's arms, now that he could see her. He hugged her close and whispered in her ear,"I choose you." A black hole came and swallowed them, spitting them out in the room with everyone else. Kagome looked around the room seeing all the familiar faces, all except for Shippou. "Where's Shippou?" Akira handed her the rest of the medical paste before answering," Shippou is...um...he's-" She said before being interrupted. by Shippou's voice, "Kagome is that you?" They turned around to see Naraku standing behind them with Kagura and Kanna standing behind them with Kagura holding Shippou in a cage in her hands. "Hhmm, seems have all passed your tests. Pity. Now you are going to have to deal with me." Naraku said as his tentacle snaked out.

/

**Me: Who liked it? Tell me in your reviews. **

**Kag: I did, but I think you weren't asking me. **

**Me: It doesn't matter. Any ways I will be coming up with a question in one of the next two chapters. Whoever guesses right gets a story from me of their choosing. **

**Naraku: Am I really that evil?**

**Me:*nods yes***

**Naraku: Well I want a personality change.**

**Me: Sorry no can do.**

**Naraku: Aww well I have to go. Kikyo is waiting for me in hell.**

**Me: Oh here's a tip when she makes you cook, cook the things that are a little molded and old. I'm sure she'll love that.*Watches as he walks off to do what she told him***

**San: That was evil!**

**Me: Wait give it a minute. In 3...2...1...( A crash is heard off stage followed by Kikyo's curses)**

**Sess: Truly evil**

**Me: Aww thank you. *hands crosses heart* Please Review.**


	9. Defeated (Finally)

**My lovelies, here is chapter 9. It is about Naraku, Kagome, Gang and defeat that's all you need to know. There will be a flashback and a song by Tackey and Tsubasa, One Day, One Dream.(In the bold) Also I have deicided to name my disclaimer Nae(pronounced nay). Nae please take it away.**

**Nae:Tee does not own any songs or Inuyasha. You hear me lawyers she doesn't own them.**

/

_Flashback:_

_"Where's Shippou?" Akira handed her the rest of the medical paste before answering," Shippou is...um...he's-" She said before being interrupted. by Shippou's voice, "Kagome is that you?" They turned around to see Naraku standing behind them with Kagura and Kanna standing behind them with Kagura holding Shippou in a cage in her hands. "Hhmm, seems have all passed your tests. Pity. Now you are going to have to deal with me." Naraku said as his tentacle snaked out._

/

**You can now dream, weild a brave dream.**

**I'm in a world and I race past the uncertain world**

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way. Misa cut off the tentacle that came near her. She looked over to see Sess locked in a battle with Kagura, Koga in a fight with Kanna, and Akira sneaking up to Shippou's cage. Thinking to Akira* I got your back.* She slayed every demon that came to her or Akira. Once Akira freed Shippou, they told him to find Rin and Kilila and stay with them. Misa turned around just in time to see a glint off of a mirror to dodge it. She then seen the glint of a sword and turned to block it at first she was confused then realized that they were doing that to help her.

**It becomes saddening fighting against reality**

**A hero is growing from within my heart**

Akira took her Katana and sliced a demon in half. Misa ran right up to Naraku and prepared to bring it down when his tentacle wrapped around her neck. Kagura used her blades of wind technique against Naraku. Naraku shot out another of his tentacles at her and pulled her into his body, absorbing her completely. Then after realizing Kanna had double crossed him too, he materialzed an object laced in white that was immediately recognized as Kanna's heart, and began to squeeze it. Kanna feel over in pain as he gripped her heart. Knowing she had to do something, Misa used most of her strength to lift her sword and drop it on the hand that held the heart. Naraku gasped in pain as he looked down at his limp arm, he grew angry then took one of his tentacles and ran it through her heart. She screamed out in pain then fell to the floor instantly dead. Kanna's heart flew back into her body, her hair turned blond and her eyes blue. Her kimono had a pretty flower design on it and she began to liven up like a child was supposed to.

**I saw a dream last night and the image it left me**

**Stuck a pulse and told me "let's go!"**

After seeing Misa die, Sess went into a rage. He went straight for Naraku, sword drawn. Sess fought strong and hard until he and all the others including Kanna, excluding Kagome, was eventually killed by Naraku.

**Defeat your own and your shell will keep you a**

**Growing future locked up against its will**

Kags, seeing all of her friends dead she let her true power, Midorku to fight Naraku still held the rest of the jewel and became even darker the more it was in his possession. Naraku shot out a tentacle heading for Kags. Kags shot a spiritual arrow at it. It hit and broke his barrier, still heading towardsNaraku . Kags notched another arrow filled with spiritual energy and shot it at Naraku along with a ball of spiritual enery, Naraku was disingrated and the jewel was pure once it was back in Kags possession. She was about to make a wish when Midorku stopped her. /This is my mess let me fix it/, She told her. With that she started chanting and once done she disappeared. Everyone in that room that died came back to life.

/

"Naraku you failed me once again. Now it would seem matters go into my own hands." She got up and started chanting a spell and placed it, on all of them. "There that should do it."Just then another face showed up in her room.

"Lady Tsubaki you are needed in sector five."

"Yes I'll be there." He left and another male came in."Soon Kenishi, very soon." They smiled evilly at each other and left.

/

**Me:Did it suck? I know everyone dies and they come back doesn't make sense I'll explain later. If you don't understand.**

**Kags: I kicked butt. Awesome.**

**Me:I wanted you not seem so fragile.**

**Kags:Thanks I'm tired of being fragile. Please review good reviews for Tee. Also put in if you want to continue on this story or make a sequel. Plus if you guess what Lady Tsubaki is correctly you will get a free story of your pick from Tee. Bye**

**Me: Yea all that is true. Bye.**


	10. What happened

**Ok guys consider this my 'I'm Sorry' present for not updating. The internet is not working all that well so to say sorry I am sorry I am updating three extra chapters plus the one I was supposed to update. This is actually the begininning to the Tsubaki Saga. Ok onto the story.**

**Misa: Don't forget about the game my alter ego has going. Also she does not own Inuyasha.**

**Me:You don't tell anyone that we are alter egos.**

**Misa:Why not?**

**Me:Because it isn't natural.**

**Misa:But-**

**Me:Onto the story*Walks off stage talking to Misa who was walking beside her***

/

_Flash back:_

_"Naraku you failed me once again. Now it would seem matters go into my own hands." She got up and started chanting a spell and placed it, on all of them. "There that should do it."Just then another face showed up in her room._

_"Lady Tsubaki you are needed in sector five." _

_"Yes I'll be there." He left and another male came in."Soon Kenishi, very soon." They smiled evilly at each other and left._

/

Tsubaki had just came back from her mission. She immediatly went to hideout hidden in her quaters. It was so well hidden that Kami, himself didn't know where it was. She got out one of the many spell books that were lined up on the shelves on the walls. She turned the pages until she found the page of the spell she wanted. Onces she found the spell she wanted she closed her eyes and got into a prayer stance and began to chant.

"I call upon the Anciet Ones from the creat abyss to do my bidding hear me now...

Bones of anger, bones to dust, full of fury, revenge is mine...

Take thine enemy, bring him pain, I see thine enemy before me now...

I bind him, crush him bring him down, torment, fire, out of control, and betrayal...

I know hex your souls" Kenishi walked in when she finished. "Love, we will soon own the throne." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist careful to avoid her wings. "Good soon you will have everything you have ever wished for." He kissed her cheek. She smiled,"Yes, love, we will."

/

Everyone that died from Naraku was slowly waking back up. Sango and Miroku woke up first they looked around, confused on how they are alive. They looked around and seen Sess and Misa getting up while holding hands and Inu coming over holding an unconcious Kagome. Akira and Koga were helping each other stand up in a corner they died in. What shocked Sango was that Kanna was getting up asked questions,"How are we alive and why is Kanna getting up? I thought she was dead dead." Miroku turned to her," We were all dead, Dear Sango." Sess walked over holding the the weak and confused Misa. He looked over to his half brother, who was now carrying the unconcious Kagome, started walking over to them. Misa somehow managed to do a stumbling run towards them, "What happened?" "I don't know I guess we have to wait until she gains conciousness again." She shifted and they seen what she was holding, the whole jewel. "Does this mean that we have won?" Sango asked everyone. "How and why is she here?", Akira asked. No one could answer.

/

**Me:Ok I know this chapter is extremely shorter than my other chapters but totally worth it. It ties what going to happen next together with now.**

**Sun:Oo what's going to happen I want to know.**

**Me:Since you are an actress and my servant you don't need to know but I will tell you because you are my best friend. *Whispers in her ear then backs away* Now you can't tell anyone about that.**

**Sun: I won't.**

**Akira:Who was that?**

**Me:Sunshine. *Everyone stares at her* Umm...Please Review.**


	11. Coma

**Ok this is chaper three of my apology. Cue the Disclaimer and action! **

**Sun: She does not own Inuyasha.**

/

Once they were back at Kaede's village, they were bambarded with millions of question.

"What happened during the fight with Naraku?"

"What happened?"

"Are ye alright?"

"Do ye need any help?", were some of the questions asked when the group returned. They stayed close all that week and protected the village from any harm. Well everyone except Inu. He stayed by Kags and by doing so he was also the first to know she was awake.

"Inu-yasha?" She said weakly. His head immidiately shot up as soon as he heard her weak voice. "Ka-, Ka-gome?" He asked in a weak voice since he hadn't slept in a few days. "Inu where are we?"

"We are in Kaede's hut in the village."

"Where's Naraku?"

"He's been defeated by you."

"Really?" He nodded, then that's when it all came back to her, the fight, the deaths, the win. "Are our friends okay?"

"Yea they're okay." He snorted. They talked for a while until sleep over came her. Once she was asleep he walked out telling Kaede to keep an eye on her, no pun intended. He went to the tree to think.

/

Tsubaki walked down the corridor of her quarters, thinking about phase three and how she fixed her minor set back. She was thinking about she was going to next. She smiled evilly at her plan, *Yes this is going to work out perfectly*. She walked a little faster and sped to her quarters to put this phase of her plan in motion.

/

Misa sat near the river with Sess in the village. She leaned on him tiredly, smiling contently. They had won, it was peaceful, why should she be upset. Oh the nightmare that she had. It was the creepiest thing, but she decided to push it aside and enjoy right for now. She had Sess with her and she was going to enjoy it. She snuggled in closer to Sess.

/

Miroku was in the village going back to his old habits, "reading women's fortunes" really he was asking them to bear his children. Sango watched the lecherous monk from a distance and everytime his hand roamed or he asked the question, she took haraikotsu and hit him against his head. "Will you bear my children?" BAM!

/

Koga and Akira were watching Shippou and for some strange reason Kanna. After she was brought back to life she completely changed her life. She has her soul and is now a completely nice and gentle, she actually hasn't picked up her mirror since she was brought back. She followed them to the villaga and never left because where would she go. Shippou and Kanna were currently playing tag, and Kanna was it. Koga got in there and played with them for a bit before getting lazy and sitting down under the tree snuggling while keeping an eye on them. Things seemed to be happy for all our couples...for now.

/

**Me:This chapter done and since school is out I'll try to update more.**

**San:Yayyyy!**

**Sun:More chapters faster.**

**Kags: Don't forget about that contest going on it goes on until chapter thirteen and that's it.**

**Koga:*Poofs into A/N* Wow its cool in here. I've never been in here before.**

**Me:Really I thought you have.**

**Koga : Nope this is the first time.*Continues to look around excitedly***

**Me:Um ok then.**

**Sess, Inu, Mir: *Poofs in and walks behind the girls* Don't forget to review. *Inu and Sess growls at each other***

**The girls:Yea do that.**


	12. Tsubaki and Kenishi

**This is the last chapter of my apology and it has to deal with Tsubaki and Kenishi. That's it. Remember that game is going on from chapter nine or ten is going on until chapter thirteen. Sun read the disclaimer so that we can get on to the story.**

**Sun:She does not own Inuyasha.**

/

Yuki was first sent down to earth to be a protecter. She was need because the earth was in grave danger of war in the time before even Midroku. She was needed. As time drug on however she began getting closer to the wrong type of man and began picking up bad habits. Her heart began to turn cold until she one day did something that one of her kind should never, take. She took the the foods of others who had more to feed to the needy. Kami heard of what she was doimg and banished her to the land of the fallen for five hundred years. Once her five hundred years were up she was accepted back into the land of her birth but had to be kept under close watch by kami.

/

Kenishi was at the lowest point in his life. He had just lost his job, both of his parents just died. He was going through his parent's things when he came across a spellbook. He skimmed through the pages until he found a spell that he might have been able to use. It was named 'A fallen that shall now rise again.' whatever that was supposed to mean. As her read more into it the more he wanted to try it. The things he needed were five jewels and his...blood. So using his grandparents trust fund, he bought the five jewels. They were kinda on the small side, but it probably didn't matter. He took the five jewels to what was left of his apartment and drew a pentagram on the ground then placed a jewel on each point. He had a knife and stood in the center of the pentagram and began chanting

**"Not dead...nor not of the living.**

**Kami bind her, cast her from her realm.**

**Do not ignore this request.**

**Let this blood form a vessel for her.**

**So it shall be! So it shall be! Now! Now!"**

While he was chanting he cut his hand just deep enough for the blood to drip down to the center of the pentagram. As soon as he was done chanting there was a bright light bur no person. He knew better to get his hopes up. He walked into his bedroom depressed that it didn't work. What he failed to notice was that the green jewel was missing.

/

Tsubaki woke up in the an ally in a strange town. She felt something around her neck. She flicked her hand to it, it meant that she now belonged to some one. She quickly stood up and looked down at her clothes that at what the other women were wearing. She snapped her fingers and her clothes instantly changed. Different from the kimono she would usually wear, she wore a white business shirt and black skirt. She checked all of her pockets to find an I.D. in one. On the I.D. it had her picture but her name was Tsubaki Sasaki, she took another look at it before puttong it back where she got it from. She took one last look around then headed inside the building.

/

Kenishi was getting ready for a job interview when he met her. She was trying to get her couch into the door of her apartment on her own. He seen he struggling women and checked the clock. After seeing that he was aready late, he decided to help her. He walked over to her and asked, "Do you need any help?" The women stopped what she was doing and turned to the voice. "Yes actually." Kenishi walked over to the other side and lifted it up. Once they made it inside they were so tired they plopped down on the couch they were just carrying. Then they decided to make formal introductions Kenishi started, "Hello I'm Kenishi." He held out his hand. She took it and shook, "Tsubaki, nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too. Do you need an more help?" "Sure I have a lot more stuff out on the sidewalk, if you'd like to help." "Sure I'd love to." The two worked all morning to get everything she had up into her apartment, when they finally had everything they sat down and started talking. They talked all the way until night, both was sad to see the other go. They continued that for a while until it stepped up to dates, the moved up to moving in together in a bigger house. On this particular day though the were unpacking Kenishi's things when they came across a spell book. Tsubaki looked through the book and realised that she knew many spells in that book. Continuing to unpack they found more spells and things like it. Tsubaki was instantly fascinated by the many spells in the books that she didn't know. The had a library to put all the books and because she wasin love with the books she spent a majority of her time in the library. She was looking through one of the books when she found a very interesting spell going into their bed she slipped in the bed next to Kenishi and began chanting.

**"Let this be all mine, as long as he loves me.**

**He will be under my control, as long as he loves me.**

**Let this spell be used to control his mind for my every whim.**

**Let him be all mine."**

She sealed the spell with a kiss on the lips. His body started glowing a bright pink color and he started to heat up but as soon as it started it was over. Being in the study all the time Kenishi knew what tp get her for there anniversary. Another spell book. When he got home he was hoping that she would be on the couch waiting for him but she wasn't. Still in the study. He walked into the study fumng because she was always in there. She was there alright nose deep into a spell. He walked right up to her and snatched he book out of hands. "What was that for!" She yelled at him. "Do you know what today is?" "Yes, its March 25." Her eyes widened in realization. He realized too. "You forgot, didn't you." She hung her head, "Yes and I'm sorry. I promise that-" She didn't get to finish, there was a door slam and then silence. She began to weep. The days drew on, again, and she started getting more and more evil watching the news of the world's crimes. She started thinking how the world would be so much better under her control. She hatched up a plan and she decided to tell Kenishi about. Since that fight they had made up and because of that spell earlier he was under her control and would do whatever she wanted. As she started phase one of her plan she decided to attack smaller towns and villages in modern Japan. Once she built up the confidence from the small towns she started attacking larger ones and won everytime until she got to Tokyo. In Tokyo there were demons that lived there that she was not aware of. When she tried to attack it there was a strong barrier surronding it. She kept coming back trying to break the barrier until one day it finally happened, she finally broke through the barrier. When she broke through, they were met by the demon and demonesses that lived there. There was a long battle but the demons won leaving Tsubaki angry and holding a grudge. She was injured in the battle badly and had to take a while to recover from it. Thus here is how here we got into this situation now. Next chapter back to the future.

/

**Me:History lesson. Woohoo school's out for the summer.**

**Tsubaki:*poofs into a/n* Get ready little group. I'm coming for you.*Does an evil laugh***

**Me: Tsubaki go home *Tsubaki sends her an evil glare* *whipers*please.**

**Tsubaki: No I'll take over this realm also. *Uses evil powers to tie me up***

**Me:*Screams* Aaaaaaahhhhhh Someone help me! Review to help me. Guys where are you?!**

**Tsubaki: Scream all you want no one can save you! *Laughs evilly***


	13. And it starts to go bad

**Okay since nobody even tried my contest, you all are just going to wait until a certain part and when I feel like telling you. *Cries into hands* Trust me it hurts me more than you. I hope you're happy. Sun please do the disclaimer.**

**Sun: Tee doesn't own Inuyasha or anything else I hope you are happy.**

/

Kagome was finally was able to walk around. Right now she was being hovered over by Inuyasha at the well. They felt an evil presence pulsate through the air, a few minutes later they were met by the rest of the group. Sesshy was there first with Misa being followed by Koga and Akira and Miroku and Sango. "You guys feel that also?" Sango asked. Everyone else nodded.

"Sesshy can you smell a demon nearby?" Misa asked.

"No there is no demon nearby." He answered. Miroku rubbed his fingers on his chin."Hmm, this is odd. We sense a demon presence but there is none. I wonder what could cause this?" Akira shrugged.

"I don't know but let's investigate something else right now like San and Miroku's wedding that is coming up." San blushed and the girls rushed to surround her, the guys took that as a means to escape. While the girls were talking in a circle the guys snuck off into the woods to investigate the demonic aura.

"So what are you going to be wearing in the wedding?"

"Have you set a date?"

"What are the colors?" They kept firing questions at poor Sango. They even threw in some suggestions. They didn't even notice the guys were gone. They talked for hours until the sun set. They walked back to the villagewhere they were greeted by four children that they all began to think of as their children. "Hi guys." Akira yelled to them as they reached the vilage. Shippo led them being followed by Kanna, Kohaku and Rin. Rin ran to Misa, Kohaku met Sango, Kanna met Akira, and Shippou ran and tried to jump on Kagome's shoulder and attempt to hug her but she just pushed him off and walked off into the woods. Everyone just stood there in shock watching her walk away into the forest. "Umm, what just happened?"Akira asked.

"I don't know. That's way out of character, definately for her." Misa looked at everyone's shocked faces. "I'll go after her and see what's up." She left and following in the direction Kags left in. Everyone else went into Kaeda's village with all of the kids. Along the way Shippou started crying feeling rejected because what his 'mother' had just done to him. The other kids tried to comfort him but it wasn't working.

Back in the for

Misa walked along the trail until she found Kagome in a clearing, just staring into the distance. Misa walked behind her and tapped her shoulder before asking, "What did you do that for?"

"Do what?"

"You know what you did to Shippou." Kags did a very Inu like scoff before answering, "The little runt had it coming to him." Misa just stood there.

"I would expect that to come from Inu but you, that's just unbelievable." Misa turned to leave but not before sayng one last thing. "What's wrong with you today?"

"You don't know everything about me maybe today I just wanted a bad day. Now just leave me alone you worthless piece of crap." Misa started running back towards the village trying to not shed the tear that was threatening to be shed. She stopped right outside of the hut before going in, checking to make sure that she was alright. She walked in and sat next to Rin and pulled the little girl into a hug and started to rock her. All the other kids were already sleeping, Rin waited for Misa to get back. Shippou cried himself to sleep, Kohaku was sleeping with his back against the wall, Kanna was sleeping on a blanket on the floor along with Sango and Akira. Misa rocked Rin until she fell asleep and then covered them both up with another blanket, then went to sleep.

The next morning, everyone woke up and Kags was still not there. The guys came back that morning, only to be grilled by the girls, well Sango did. Misa and Akira snuck off with Sessh and Koga. Misa and Sessh went to the river, while Koga and Akira went to the hut. Misa and Sessh sat by the river, Misa leaned on Sess. It was completely quiet, which set Sess in panic, Misa isn't usually this quiet.

"What is on your mind?" He decided to ask her. She stayed quiet for another minute, which only put him on edge even more. She looked up at him.

"Just thinking about how everything is going right now." She tried to assure him. She saw he wasn't buying it. Sometimes he could read her like an open book, how he did that she will never understand. She took a deep breath. "I'm having nightmares about my family."

/

**Me:Cliffy. Deal with it. *Turns back to audience.* **

**Sun:Don't mind her she's just upset with everyone of you out there. Just comment. *Runs after Me, because I ran off.***


	14. Just a Filler

**Well this is for al the fans that waited. Okay thank you all who reviewed Sun please do me the honors.**

**Sun:Tee does not own Inuyasha.**

/:-) :-) :-)

_Flashback:_

_The next morning, everyone woke up and Kags was still not there. The guys came back that morning, only to be grilled by the girls, well Sango did. Misa and Akira snuck off with Sessh and Koga. Misa and Sessh went to the river, while Koga and Akira went to the hut. Misa and Sessh sat by the river, Misa leaned on Sess. It was completely quiet, which set Sess in panic, Misa isn't usually this quiet._

_"What is on your mind?" He decided to ask her. She stayed quiet for another minute, which only put him on edge even more. She looked up at him._

_"Just thinking about how everything is going right now." She tried to assure him. She saw he wasn't buying it. Sometimes he could read her like an open book, how he did that she will never understand. She took a deep breath. "I'm having nightmares about my family."_

/:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

Misa just sat there for a little while longer, she took a deep breath before talking. "They're about my father coming back, it scared me because he was the one that killed my family when I was younger. He tried to get to me but I was saved right before he could get me. He shouldn't be coming after me now and I don't know why I'm having these nightmares him now when I haven't had them in some years."

"Would you care to tell this one what it was about?" Sessh asked patiently. Misa shook her head no, not wanting to relive the memories again. She leaned on him some more, grateful that he didn't press.

/:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

It's been two months since they've started and Misa has had nightmares everyday since. They have since then found Kagome but she still has frequent temper tantrums where they have to tie her down in order to keep her from using her abilites. Today they decided to go back through the well, to restock and take the exams for school. They jumped back through the well, letting the blue light engulf them ending back in the well house to go to school tomorrow.

/:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)

**Me:Sorry for the long wait. Had writers block then, I'm really lazy and I'm working on two stories on wattpad (TatyanaColeman) if you want to read them one is on werewolves and the other is a teen pregnancy the werewolf one is not up yet though. Anyways I'm sorry for the wait for those who care.**


End file.
